Odcinek 6109
12 lipca 2011 17 czerwca 2015 |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Patrick Mulcahey |producenci= Bradley Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Edward Scott Ron Weaver Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6108. « 6109. » 6110. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Eric jest oburzony postępowaniem StephanieW rezydencji Forresterów, Eric zastaje samotną Stephanie. Mężczyzna przypuszcza, że przerwanie ślubu Ridge'a i Taylor miało związek z Brooke i Thomasem. "Gdyby przeżyli na wyspie jeszcze kilka dni, z pewnością by się to zdarzyło", odpiera Stephanie, wywołując niesmak u Erica. Kobieta przyznaje, że namówiła Thomasa do kłamstwa na temat seksu z Brooke. Dodaje, że nie zamierza się z tego tłumaczyć, ponieważ działała instynktownie, by chronić ich rodzinę przed Logan. Eric zauważa, że Brooke kochała Stephanie i nie stanowiła dla ich rodziny zagrożenia. Zastanawia się, co mogłoby sprawić, aby Stephanie poczuła się bezpiecznie. Kobieta odpiera, że nie może czuć się bezpiecznie ze względu na swoje wewnętrzne obawy oraz raka. "Nie mogę wygrać walki z rakiem, ale wiedziałam, jak wygrać bitwę, która właśnie się zakończyła - bitwa z Brooke", oznajmia Stephanie. Eric zastanawia się, dlaczego syn Ridge'a zgodził się na jej propozycję, a Stephanie przyznaje się, że zaoferowała mu bardzo korzystny wariant. Po dowiedzeniu się o całej historii, senior rodu nie może w to uwierzyć. Wścieka się na Stephanie za wykorzystanie Thomasa to zmanipulowania własnego ojca, aby ten wybrał kobietę, która zyskiwała u jego matki przez lata. "Myślałem, że się zmieniłaś", wyznaje Eric. Dodaje, że splamiła przyszłość ich wnuka w firmie, przekonując go do osiągnięcia celu kłamstwem. Stephanie zastanawia się, czy jej choroba nie jest karą od Boga za to, że kierowała się w życiu gniewem, zazdrością i potrzebą kontroli. Eric przypomina, że nie poddała się nowotworowi i powinna być za to wdzięczna. Po wyjściu byłej żony, Eric sięga z Thorne'em po szampana i przyznaje, że jest mu przykro z powodu zaistniałej sytuacji. Gdy tematem rozmowy staje się rodzinna firma, Thorne wyznaje, że jego życie jest o wiele prostsze, odkąd nie musi kierować ludźmi. Stwierdza, że dzięki temu ma pewność, że jego życie seksualne nie będzie tematem plotek rozsiewanych przez ludzi i to mu w pełni odpowiada. thumb|300px|left|Brooke oświadcza Thomasowi, że więcej mu nie zaufaW domu Brooke, Logan przypomina Thomasowi, że jest dorosłym mężczyzną, który nie musi podążać za wskazówkami Stephanie, by zadać Logan cios w plecy. Młody Forrester zapewnia Brooke, że nie chciał jej skrzywdzić, ale Logan przypomina, że wiedział, jaki może być tego wynik. Brooke i Ridge są zgodni co do tego, że nie ma obrony dla zachowania, w którym rani się swoich rodziców i ich ukochanych. Thomas zgadza się z nimi i czuje ulgę, że nie musi już kłamać. Chce porozmawiać z Brooke na osobności, więc Ridge udaje się do kuchni. Brooke pyta Thomasa, co miał zamiar uzyskać z kłamstwa, a ten odpowiada, że wszystko, czego chciał. Brooke lamentuje, że broniła go i ufała jego pamięci ponad własną, nawet gdy inny przypuszczali, że prawda wygląda inaczej. Thomas tłumaczy, że sytuacja, w której jego rodzice zjednoczyli się podczas wspólnych poszukiwań, należała do jego dziecięcych fantazji. Przyznaje, że czerpał satysfakcję z połączenia rodziców, czego nie udało się zrobić jego siostrze. Mężczyzna przyznaje, że od zawsze zakładał, że zostanie przeniesiony do piwnicy firmy razem z Thorne'em, więc przyjął propozycję Stephanie, która zaoferowała mu akcje, jeśli zgodzi się na jej plan. Zdumiona Brooke nie dowierza. Oznajmia, że byłaby mu skłonna wybaczyć, gdyby przyznał, że działał tylko i wyłącznie dla Taylor. Thomas przyznaje, że przez złe priorytety stracił dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki, Brooke oraz Dayzee. Przyznaje, że Leigh namawiała go do przyznania się do prawdy i powinien był jej posłuchać. Brooke stwierdza, że chłopak nie ma co liczyć na jej wybaczenie, gdyż nie chce mieć w swoim życiu "przeciwnika z opóźnionym sumieniem". Kobieta dochodzi do wniosku, że nie mogą już razem pracować ani nawet przebywać sami we dwoje. Thomas z żalem stwierdza, że Brooke była jedyną osobą, która w niego wierzyła, a on zrujnował wszystko, co miało największe znaczenie. Brooke zapewnia, że jej nie zrujnował, a na pewno dostanie za to dużo pieniędzy. Kobieta zaprasza Ridge'a z powrotem do pokoju, zaś Thomas raz jeszcze wyraża swoją przykrość i obiecuje, że udowodni swoją przemianę. Po wyjściu młodego Forrestera, zapłakana Brooke chowa się w ramiona Ridge'a. Choć ma żal do Thomasa, prosi Ridge'a, by nie odwracał się od syna, na co Ridge odpowiada, że nie może wyobrazić sobie kolejnych słów, które powiedziałby swojemu synowi. Kobieta zwraca uwagę, że Ridge ma na sobie ślubny garnitur, po czym radzi mu zrzucenie z siebie smutnych wspomnień. Kiedy mężczyzna wstaje, rozlega się pukanie do drzwi. To Stephanie, która prosi o rozmowę z Brooke. Logan zaprasza kobietę do środka uznając, że nie ma sensu odkładać nieuniknionej rozmowy. Matka Ridge'a wyznaje, że jest jej przykro i choć naruszyła wszystkie własne zasady nie chce, by Brooke obwiniała Thomasa. Przyznaje, że celowo chciała zepsuć relację Logan z jej wnukiem i nie ma na to usprawiedliwienia. "Przepraszam, nie wiem co jeszcze powiedzieć...", stwierdza Stephanie, a Brooke i Ridge wymieniają posępne spojrzenia. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Stephanie Forrester Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Thorne Forrester 3